The Tale Of Uzumaki
by KyuubiKid321
Summary: The tale of the known boy through his childhood, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki. Naru x Saku Sasu x Ino  Naruto has his parents alive in this one ;DD
1. Chapter 1

The Tale Of Uzumaki…

'Uzumaki Namikaze Naruto' his birth certificate said. Both his mother and father were cradling Naruto. When they got back to the Hokage mansion, where they lived, Naruto was sleeping and was put in the already there bed and Kushina and Minato both sat down with him, seeing him sleep.

"Kushina, do you think "He" will show up?" Minato said

"Yes, Minato-kun, and when that happens, we will have to seal the fox into him. Even if it kills us, it's for the village." Kushina said sadly.

"What about," Minato said "What about our child, whom we still haven't named yet?"

"I did say if, didn't I baka?" Kushina said annoyed at her husband.

"Y-yes Kushina-Chan. But if it happens. What then?"

"He will be raised by Kakashi Or Jiraiya. Simple." Kushina replied.

Minato said "Kakashi definitely. Jiraiya will train him later on though."

After A couple of months of raising Naruto, and they taped his most valuable moments, like his first steps, and his first words, and all. It happened. The fox summoned by Madara, almost destroyed the village. But, Kushina then sealed the fox into Naruto. She was in coma afterwards, and so was Minato. Naruto was as planned, raised by Kakashi for 10 years, and during those ten years, a lot happened. Even though he raised him, Kakashi never was really around because he was on an Anbu mission half the time, but when he was around, he was like a father, or older brother to Naruto. One of the things that occurred in the ten years was what drove Naruto to stay in the village, Meeting Sakura Haruno.

Naruto, Gaara, and Shikamaru were all in the Village Park separating the two sides from the village, Known as Peace Park, where everyone was happy and delightful. And having shits and giggles. The three boys having shits and giggles as 5 year olds playing tag and hide and seek, Naruto saw a lonely girl sitting by the lake, almost crying. Naruto walked over, and you could guess, out of his personality, he started talking, and when he starts talking…

"Hi. You seem sad. Are you ok?" Naruto asked, in a soft tone.

"Why would you care?" Sakura said miserable, from what happened to her day to day.

"I dunno. So you gonna tell me or not?" Naruto asked the confused girl.

"I keep getting picked on by girls because of my pink hair and my big forehead." Sakura said.

"So? That's all? Even though my life is worse, why don't they like you?"

"Because I beat them up if they do…" Sakura said.

"Well that's your problem. You don't beat them up, you try to make more friends."

"How? I have none."

"Yeah you do. I'll be your friend. I'm Naruto, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki."

Sakura said, "But I don't even know you"

Her sister, Nazumi, who said she wasn't aloud to talk to him, dragged her off to their house. But before she was dragged off, Sakura yelled out "Sakura, my name is Sakura!"

So, as time progressed, the Akatsuki found Naruto, and after they found him, for about a month Naruto was gone. As Kakashi was worried about him, Gaara, and Shikamaru also, Sakura hadn't seen him since then. Naruto was powerless, where he was. He had two of the weakest Akatsuki capturing him, but even if they were weak, they were Akatsuki. And Accepted for their power, not how they were abandoned by their villages. After Naruto fooled them, since they were pretty stupid, about not being the Jinchuuriki for the Nine tailed Fox. Naruto had snipped poison into both of their open wounds, so after they died Naruto did his best to get them to The 3rd Hokage. Naruto had open wounds, bleeding too. It took him 3 hours to get back to the village, and by then he had major blood loss. He fell at the Hokage Mansion. Obviously a kid passed out with two half-dead men being held at his side was suspicious. But when Naruto woke up after in a 10-day slumber, first thing he saw were his parents, Minato and Kushina looking down at him, smiling. They had a long hug, and then Gaara came in happy, saying that since he was no longer 'wanted' at the village, he was staying with them until he became a ninja. So forth, the story tells on.

I will continue in my next chapter, since im already changing up the story here from my fandom one.


	2. Chapter 2

The tale of Uzumaki…

Naruto started the ninja academy a month after he came back, and while he was training with his father in that month he learned what he should've at the ninja academy. So, when everyone started the ninja academy, First day first story was about the fox. Yes, the nine-tailed fox. Since it was Naruto's first day and he knew about it kind of, he asked to tell the story, but besides it being sealed inside him.

"Okkk, so! The story goes like this: One day, in the midst of the night, Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Uzumaki risked their lives for us, to save us from the giant chakra animal thing. Since we still don't know too much about the attack, and we can't perfect the mind-reading jutsu, we have to live with what we know. Sadly, the 4th Hokage and his wife went into coma. But they didn't die. So the fox was sealed inside a kid, about our age. Don't know who…" Naruto told the story as that.

He wanted to hide the fact of his birth secret. After Iruka-Sensei said to take their seats, Naruto saw all the girls crowding around a boys desk. "SASUKE-KUN! Sasuke-kuunnn!" They all cheered and wanted to sit next to him, but the only person who got to sit there, was someone who wasn't like that. Everyone knew and Adored Sasuke besides Naruto. Naruto knew Sasuke but didn't want to be like 'OH HEY, YEAH CAN I SIT HERE?' type of guy, so he sat the seat behind him and leaped over the crowd to get through.

"Yo… I'm Naruto Uzumaki"

"My name is Uchiha, Sasuke"

"So, I'm gonna take a good guess saying this happens often?"

Sasuke replied, "Yup…"

"It must suck, huh?" Naruto asked.

"No," Sasuke said, "Not really. More funny."

"So I can sit here?" Naruto asked

"I'd prefer it."

As Iruka went on about boring stuff, Sasuke and Naruto became more developed friends, or rivals. As this was going on, Sakura was sitting with Ino, them as well becoming better friends. Next period, it was their HR, so they got to do what they wanted, and as everyone had their giggles and shits and shits and giggles, Naruto was talking to Kakashi who retired his Anbu suit, and became a jounin.

"Hi Kakashi-san. Is Sasuke, an orphan?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of. His older brother, Itachi Uchiha, slayed his entire clan but left him, and his mother." Kakashi explained to the naïve boy.

Naruto left Kakashi and sat next to the sad-looking boy, whom he was a now friend with. Sasuke Uchiha, the last man Uchiha.

"Sasuke, may them rest in peace." Naruto said

Sasuke replied, "Thank you, Naruto."

Part two finisheeedddd.


End file.
